


Endless

by Jurrassica



Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, No Angst, Slice of Clack, They're so happy together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Zack didn't think it was possible to love Cloud more than he already did.  But when he see's Cloud standing next to him at the altar, the sun illuminating Cloud in his white tux, Zack realized his love for Cloud was endless.For the Slice of Clack 2020 event.Week 2: CelebrationPrompt: Wedding
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta 3Dho for editing this!

His wedding with Cloud was exactly how he envisioned it **-** Simple, small, elegant, and surrounded by their loved ones. He had joked about Cloud wearing a dress, to which he got the silent treatment for the rest of the night. Cloud looked way better in the white tux he was wearing, anyway. As gorgeous as Cloud looked, Zack couldn't wait to get him out of it later on.

  
  


It was like there was no one else in the room, and his mind was on autopilot. All he saw, all he heard was Cloud standing in front of him. The light touch of Cloud's hands in his were the only thing he felt at the moment. Along with the gentle flutter of their hearts. He could truly live in this moment forever.

  
  


He briefly noticed the officiate telling them to kiss. Smirking, he dipped Cloud – knowing he'd hear it for being overly dramatic later on – and kissed him, trying to ignore the 'whoops' and cheers coming from the small group of loved ones they had invited to their wedding.

  
  


The kiss made them both feel fireworks, felt sparks move up their spines when their lips met for the first time as married husbands. It was a small, chaste kiss, because they were saving the spicy ones for when they were alone.

  
  


They pulled back up slowly, Zack's hand still resting on the small of Cloud's back. Cloud enjoyed when Zack did that. For some reason, it always brought him comfort.

  
  


“I love you, Cloud Fair.” Zack smiled, caressing Cloud's cheek as if he were the most precious thing in the word. But to him, he was.

  
  


“I love you too.” Cloud kissed him, not a care in the world and ignoring everyone else that was in the room.

  
  


“As gorgeous as you look in this.” He gestured to his outfit. “I can't wait to get you out of it later on.” He whispered in Cloud's ear, intending for only him to hear. Cloud shivered in anticipation, holding Zack close as they had their first dance.

  
  


“Oh, my dear _husband_ , you act as if we've never had sex before.” Cloud laughed as he leaned his head on Zack's shoulder, allowing the taller man to lead in their dance.

  
  


This was the happiest Zack had ever seen Cloud, and he just wanted to keep him happy. To keep him smiling, always. A smile on his face was so beautiful. After the absolute hell they'd gone through in the past, all he wanted to do was see Cloud smile.

  
  


When their dance reached the end, some of their friends joined them on the dance floor. They took it as their cue to step off for a moment of privacy.

  
  


“I love you so much.” Cloud whispered, straddling his husband, who was seated comfortably on a chair out on the balcony. He ran his fingers through the soft black hair, happy that Zack had decided to keep it long. He definitely preferred Zack with longer hair.

  
  


“Mmm, love you too sweetheart.” Zack whispered back, grabbing Cloud's tie and pulling him closer, inches away from his lips. Cloud closed the distance and kissed him, relishing in the spark that ignited between them. Really, he could stay in this moment forever, in Zack's lap, kissing him.

  
  


All too soon Zack pulled away, taking his left hand and kissing the ring.

  
  


“This ring looks good on you.” He smirked, playing with the steel band, loving the fact that it would be on Cloud's finger from now on, showing the world he was taken. It made Zack's pride soar, knowing that Cloud was his, and his alone. 

  
  


“Yeah? And I think calling you 'my husband' sounds good too.” 

  
  


“Oh it does. I can't wait to show you off, and to introduce you as my husband.”

  
  


“And I can't wait to live the rest of our lives together Zack.” 

  
  


“Yes beautiful, I think that sounds amazing.”

  
  


“Hey Zack? Do you know what sounds even more amazing?” Cloud asked, taking Zack's chin and meeting his eyes.

  
  


“What's that?”

  
  


“Our honeymoon.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 3Dho for suggesting Cloud take Zack's last name! That's all I'm going to think about from now on.
> 
> This is my second contribution for this event! I think the next one will be more spicy hehe.
> 
> I'm a huge sucker for weddings. In fanfiction, and in real life!


End file.
